Disguising Bag
The''' Disguising Bag''' is a yellow sack with a black dollar symbol and a red tie. It is an option in both'' Breaking the Bank'' and Escaping the Prison, during the trial in the latter. ''Breaking the Bank'' Henry ties himself in the bag and sits by the road. An armored truck comes by and the guards, Winston Davis and Ted McAdams driving it pick him up and throw him in the back. When they get to the bank, Henry is thrown into the vault. He gets out, but stands up straight into a security laser. Henry is caught by the police and thrown into the Prison. Transcript Ted: Huh, how did we lose one? Winston: I think we should throw it in the back, just to be safe. Henry (After getting into the bank): Yeah! Henry: What? Offscreen Guard 1: Freeze! Offscreen Guard 2: Don't move! Put your Hands in the air! '' ''Escaping the Prison During Henry's trial, Phoenix Wright has the option to present the bag as evidence. When done so, Phoenix reveals that the bag is tied from the outside, so Winston had thrown him into the bag. The judge is convinced that it's impossible to tie the knot from the inside (which Henry actually did) and he claims Henry not guilty, and sentences Winston to jail for kidnapping. Transcript (EtP) Phoenix: Take that! Judge: Is... is that the bag the defendant hid in? Phoenix: Yes, but there is one thing that's been bothering me. If the defendant was really hiding in this bag... '''how did he tie the knot from the outside of the bag'!?'' Opposing Lawyer: What? Phoenix: If he was inside the bag, it would have been impossible for him to tie the knot from the outside! '' Judge: ''Then, how did he do it? Phoenix:'' It's simple. He didn't.'' Opposing Lawyer: What?! What are you saying? Phoenix:'' I'm saying my client wasn't hiding in that bag at all... he was stuffed in there! By this very witness!'' Winston: What?! Phoenix: As you can see by this doctor's analysis, the defendant took quite the beating, while he was in the bag, he was unconscious! Opposing Lawyer: This... this is absurd! Phoenix: The witness attempted to dispose of the body, so he left the defendant in the bag, knowing he would drive by on the way back to the bank. When the witness and his partner passed the bag, he convinced his partner to throw the bag in with the others. Judge: But, why would he do that? Phoenix: Why? To dispose of the body of course. There are millions of bags of money in that bank, the witness knew it would take a long time before the victim was found. But unfortunately for the witness, his victim woke up and tried to escape from his tomb. He was arrested on the spot, and the witness thought everything was over. But it's coming back to haunt him now! '' Winston: ''You can't....you can't.... this can't be happening to meeeeeeeeeeee! Judge: Well, that certainly was an interesting trial, however I am now ready to deliver my verdict. I find the defendant, Henry Stickmin... Not Guilty. Category:Breaking the Bank Category:Escaping the Prison Category:Items Category:Endings